


[M4F] He Can't Fill Your Script Like I Can

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hard fuck, Optional Cuckolding Ending, Performer/Writer, Stalker, Two Alternate Endings, dd/lg, gwa, mdom, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: A writer on GWA has ghosted you, after months, if not years, of you two texting and getting really close. She writes scripts she knows you'll love, and you have a symbiotic relationship of content creation, fun, friendship, and intimacy. (Maybe even love.) You've gotten close enough to even consider meeting IRL. You have a real bond, and one day, out of the blue, she says she can't do this anymore.Fueled by curiosity and rage, you need to find out why she abandoned you so suddenly. You track her down, arrive at her house, and find out she's married. In fact, she's been married for years, and claims she's trying to "repair" her marriage.She only has to say the word, and you'll respect her boundaries, and promise never to contact her again. But you both know this has been building up for far too long, and can't be ignored any longer.
Kudos: 1





	[M4F] He Can't Fill Your Script Like I Can

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> There are two endings to this script, one where the husband walks in on you (marked with {{{}}}), and one where he doesn't (marked with ~~~~). It's marked into seperate parts, so you can just record the part you like. (Or both, if ya nasty)
> 
> This is all about sexual tension, longing, frustration, heartbreak, passion, intensity. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \------------------------

(knocking)

(heavy knocking)

[very serious] Hey.

[laugh] Who am I? Oh, you know exactly who I am. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice. Maybe imagine yourself laying down, lifting up the hem of that sexy little dress, letting your hands wander …

Mm, that's right. That blush tells me *everything*. You figured it out, didn't you? That's right, I'm your precious GoneWildAudio performer, who you decided to ghost.

Why am I *here*? I feel like I just answered that.

We have been talking for *months*, if not *years* on Reddit, you've been writing scripts you know I'll love, we were getting really, really close. Then out of nowhere, you message me and say "We can't talk anymore".

Baby... you broke my heart.

How did I find you here? Listen, from the info you dropped when we were considering meeting up, I already had a rough idea... then, your IP address plus my geek friend resulted in the final answer.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call me a stalker if you want. But we had something, something real, and I didn't understand how you could just drop me like that. How you could just disappear. You haven't even posted any scripts in a long, long time.

So what's going on? Why would you do that?

I...

Wait...

Is that - is that a fucking *ring* on your finger?

So, you got engaged, and you didn't think to even tell me? Any explanation would've been fine and I'd have left you alone if you'd *just told me*. 

Okay wait, first of all, can I come in?

Because we need to talk, baby. I know you have someone new, but we were close and I value you as a friend as well as... well, otherwise.

Thank you. 

Hey, nice house. A lot of pictures - this the guy? (You're picking up a photo of the listener and her 'fiancé', kinda jealous)

He looks... sweet. But, hey, this photo... you're wearing your graduation cap.  
So, what, high school sweethearts, then you reunited?

Oh, no...  
Oh, no, no, no...  
You're not just *engaged*, are you?

[Bitterly] You're *married*. And by the looks of things, you've been married a *while*.

I just - I don't get why you'd keep this from me. All those late nights, all those things you said... all the while, you were *married*?

Yeah, you *better* start explaining.

[pause, then laugh]

So you mean to tell me, that when your husband goes to bed for the night, that's when you crack open your laptop and write all those naughty little scripts, almost tailored *exactly* for me? That's when you'd start messaging me?

So, clearly, he didn't... doesn't.... fulfil you the way you've always wanted to be. Then, what changed?

[laughs] You're trying to fix your marriage. [sarcastic] I applaud you. But here's the thing, this guy, as I said, he looks *sweet*, but...

[activate Dom mode] ... does he *excite* you like I do?

Oh, honey, you're *quivering*. Stop biting that lip. You know that's *my* job.

I have to say, I have a very vivid imagination, but you're even more gorgeous in person... Those pictures and descriptions could never do justice to ... this. This... you. The way you style your hair, what you're wearing, how you move that body. You're just... stunning. Those curves, those eyes, those lips... I've been dreaming of mine against them.

Baby... I know you're trying to fix things up, but could I ask... for just... one... kiss?

[smiles, kisses]

God... even softer than I imagined.

Am I what you expected?  
[laughs] Of course, the first thing you notice is that I'm taller than you. Girls always like that, huh? You wanna be held by a big, strong man, eh? [laughs]

But hey ... I can see how hard you’re working to keep those eyes from wandering. You’re still curious about whether I'm what you expected... elsewhere… aren’t you?

Princess... I got my explanation, I got *one* kiss... if you want me to leave, I will. I'll leave you alone, I won't try to contact you again. I'll leave you to your *sweet* husband.

But then again... I get the sense that... maybe, you *don't* want me to go.

[kisses]

Mm, my instincts were right, huh? [kisses]

Let me ask... do you want *everything* we stayed up talking about?

The filthy things you told me you wanted, while your sweet, unsuspecting, *loyal* husband slept beside you?

Mhm, I thought so. [kisses]

I'm taking this dress off you, [growls] right. now. (you could add sfx of fabric ripping here if you like)

I don't care. I'm taking what's mine. You've told me to take what I want, and I want to own you. He might be your husband, but I'm your *Daddy*. And *Daddy’s* going to get what he wants tonight. You've told me to take what I want, and I'm telling you that you need to be reminded who fucking *owns* you.

God, those tits. I know you've sent me photos, but *fuck*, I just... [kisses] can't help myself, they're even more gorgeous in person. [sucks] Mm, ooh, your nipples get so hard when I suck on them and play with them.

No, baby, you're getting fucking *tortured* today. That's what you deserve, and that's what you *know* you *want*. It's what you *need*.

[bites] Ooh, a little worried about a few bitemarks? Well, I told you, you need a reminder of who you belong to, and if your sweet husband has a problem with that, well, he'll just have to learn to cope. You're *mine*. [bites]

They're so fucking gorgeous. Who do these tits belong to, huh?

[slap] Answer me, slut. Who.. do these *tits*... belong to?

You're damn right. [more sucking/kissing/biting as you like, room for improv here]

Mm, *fuck*. No, now I need to fucking taste you. Get on the couch.

You heard me. Do I need to throw you onto the couch? [whispers] Do you *want* me to throw you?

That's what I thought. (optional sfx for throwing someone on a couch) You're so fucking hot. You just want to take *everything* I'm giving you. Such a good girl.

Lie back. Open those legs for me. Now. Mmm.. let me just kiss up those thighs... [kisses, bites] leaving more little bitemarks... I wonder how difficult *these* will be to explain [laughs]...

And just.. kiss gently against your panties. [kiss] God, I can already taste you. You're all soaked through for Daddy. 

Do you want me to eat you out, babygirl? [pause] Then beg for it.

Beg louder. [slap] Ooh, you *like* those little clit slaps? Mm, you *are* sensitive.

Beg for me one more time. I want to hear you say it. I want you to say "Please, Daddy, eat my pussy".

[pause, growl/groan] *Fuck*, I've been *yearning* to hear that for so long. I've been dying to taste you.  
Lift up your ass. I need to take these panties off.

God, such a *beautiful* pussy. You're gonna need to clean this couch before he gets home. You're dripping for me, making such a mess… [kiss, giggle] I don't mind, babygirl. That's how I like you. Nasty, desperate, so wet for me…  
*Fuck*.

[long lick] Fuuuuck. You taste so fucking sweet. I need *all* of you. 

[cunnilingus improv]

God, those whimpers... [laughs] music to my ears.  
[continue]

[pause] Wait, why did you stop? Really? One second you’re bucking your hips into my face like crazy, and the next you’re stopping me to ask *what time it is*?! Are you the queen of whiplash or what? Am I taking too long or something? Whatever. It's ten to six. 

Oh...[laughs] your husband is gonna be home soon, huh?

Well then. I'm just gonna have to fully mark you as *mine* before he comes back, then. What do you think, princess?

God, you are so *needy* for me. It makes me even fucking *harder*. Okay, undo my pants. Take out my cock. I need to fuck you.

[laughs] So I wasn't what *you* expected either, huh? Are you impressed or disappointed? [laugh/smile] That's what I like to hear, babygirl. It's all yours. You're going take this cock right here, right now.

Get up on all fours. [slapping noise] Mm, you like it when I just tease your clit with my dick like that? Good. Like I said, I *love* torturing you. 

I'm gonna need you to beg for me again, baby.

[laughs] There's no time? You've been virtually cheating on your husband for months, what a little more time? Beg, you needy little slut.

Mm. Good. Good girl.   
[start fucking, hard]  
*Fuuuck*, you feel so fucking good. You're so tight, and so *wet* for me. *God*.

[more hard fucking]

I can imagine you just trying to have sex with your sweet little husband, but that you never got it like you *needed* to. He's too much of a little *bitch* to pull that hair like I'm doing right now. Or to wrap his hand around that little throat, huh?

Say it, slut. He can't fuck you like *I* can. That's why you lusted after me while he was sleeping. And now, you're getting the fucking of a lifetime. Am I right, you filthy fucking whore?

Mmm, I know I'm right.

=============================  
(TWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS)  
{CUCKING ENDING}  
~NO CUCKING ENDING~  
=============================

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

[keys rattling]

[you keep fucking hard, without stopping, with moans/groans/growls/laughter throughout]  
Hmm, baby, I think we have a visitor. [laughs]

What's up, man? How was work, hmm?

[laughs] Who am I? I'm the man your wife has been writing scripts for and sending dirty pictures to. I'm the fuck she's been *craving* while you were sleeping.

Say hi, princess. It's your husband, you should welcome him home from work.

Oh, no, dude, she *wants* me to choke her. She wants me to fuck her hard and raw, like you never could. You're too much of a pussy to fuck her like she wants, aren't you?

Mm, can you see that? Her eyes rolling back, her slutty mouth open, just *loving* being pounded by a nice hard fucking cock?

I'm sure this soundtrack is new to you, too, huh? The sounds your filthy little wife makes when she actually *gets* the fucking she deserves.

Ooh, baby, you're clenching around me. You gonna come for Daddy?

Tell your husband. You don't need his permission, but we should just let him know, hmm?

Tell him you're about to cum all over Daddy's cock. Tell him Daddy is going to fill you up with his cum.

Mm, *good girl*! Such an obedient little *slut*. What do you say, man? Will I *let* her cum?  
Do you hear that *begging*? Actually, what you think doesn't matter. [laughs]

[growls] Come for Daddy, princess. Do it. Come all over Daddy's cock.

Fuck, babygirl, fuck, yes, just like that, keep cumming for me, I'm gonna cum...

[cumming improv]  
...  
...  
...  
[panting] Fuck, baby. That was so fucking good. You're so gorgeous. [you kiss her tenderly] Let me hold you.

[to the husband] Oh, yeah, you. I think you should probably get out of here. She's gonna be occupied for the rest of the night. You two can talk it out some other time.

(sfx: door slams shut, husband leaving)

No, baby. Don't worry. I know, he probably won't be recovering from *that* anytime soon... Honestly, I don't know if *I* can [laughs].. that was amazing. *You're* amazing.

You deserve better than him.

I don't know if he can give you what you really need. But I think maybe *I* can. I'm not just a good fuck, you know. I'm actually quite a catch, if I say so myself. [laughs]

Don't worry, you can talk it over with him tomorrow. Or some other time. I just... I really do think this should be *our* time together. I know you've been longing for it, too.

No, seriously. Let me just hold you for a little while, then I'm gonna make you dinner.

[laughs] Yeah, I can cook, crazy, right?

I'll make us something nice, maybe we can cuddle up and watch a movie, and then later tonight... who knows?

Maybe we can take another look at one of those scripts you wrote just for me, hmm?

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

=============================

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[more fucking improv]

Oh, God, baby, I can feel you starting to get close. It feels so fucking good around my cock. Do you want to cum for me?

Mm, I know you do. But just for good measure, slut, I want you to *beg*. Mhm, again. We have time. Do it.

I want you to beg for me one more time.

*Fuuuck*. Louder, baby.

Yessssssss. Fuck. 

I want you to come with me, baby. Come for me right now. I'm gonna fill that tight little cunt with my cum. Fuck, fuck... [cumming improv]  
...  
...  
...  
[panting] Fuck, baby. That was fucking amazing.

Okay, you'd better get dressed. I did kinda ruin that dress, huh? [laugh bashfully] Sorry about that. It was a pretty one, too. I just... I couldn't go a second longer without taking you.

Okay, I'm gonna get out of here. 

You should have a real talk with your husband. Tell him what you want, or tell him you can't be with him anymore. You're not happy, and you deserve to be.

Either way, my messages are always open for you. Let me know how it goes either way. I'll be waiting.

Give me one last kiss for the road. 

[kisses]

I'm gonna stay in the neighborhood for a few days, okay? I'm staying in a nice hotel, so just drop me a line if you, uh... need anything. [laugh]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
